kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuya Kuroko
Tetsuya Kuroko is the main protagonist of the manga Kuroko no Basuke. He was the mysterious phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles. He now plays as a small forward with Seirin. Appearance Kuroko is very small for being a basketball player. He has light blue hair that he styles to the right. His eyes are blank blue. His skin is quite pale. He wears the jersey with number 11. He also sometimes wears black sweatbands. His basketball shoes are white. When out of training or matches, he wears his school uniform: a black vest zipped up to his chin with blue lines on the sleeves and vertically in the middle. He also wears regular black pants. Personality Kuroko has a deadpan and straight forward personality. He is very hard working and always tries to the needs of the team above his own. He is quite gloomy and unnoticable, a trait that goes well with his misdirection. He has portraited himself as a "shadow". With this he means that he is playing for someone else, and that he becomes stronger when the "light" is stronger. With the "light", he means the person he plays with, in the past was that Aomine and now it is Kagami. History Back in middle school, Kuroko attended Teikō High School. He joined the basketball team and became a regular there. He was part of the team that later would be called the Generation of Miracles. Back then, he was the personal instructor of Kise, who still was a rookie.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 4&5 While playing, he had the number 15. Story Introduction Kuroko first appears on his first day in Seirin High. He walks through the mass of people who are being pursued by the clubs to join their club, but Kuroko isn't spoken to, because he makes himself invisible. He searches for the school's basketball club and fills in an application form, without Riko noticing him. Koganei sees the paper later and Riko is surprised that she didn't notice one of the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 11 Later, on the first training, Riko uses her scanning ability on everyone on the team. She didn't see Kuroko and wonders where he is, while the rest of the team haven't seen him either. Riko decides that he's not here and shouts that they'll begin the training without him. However, Kuroko was standing in front of her and he tells her that he's right here.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 18 Riko and all the others are shocked to see him standing there, because they haven't noticed him at all. Riko orders him to take of his shirt so that she can see his stats again, but concludes that he's fairly weak compared to the rest of the team. Later, after training, Kagami goes to a fast-food restaurant, orders a lot of burgers and has a seet at a random table. Coincidentally, Kuroko is sitting at the same table. He notices Kagami's amount of food and comments that he is still growing. Kagami didn't notice Kuroko yet and is surprised to see him. Kagami asks what he is doing and Kuroko replies that he has simply been watching people.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 21 Kagami tells him to come with him for a bit. They arrive at a small basketball court and Kagami asks what Kuroko is hiding. He tells Kuroko that he has been basketballing in America and that Japan is much weaker than America. He goes on by saying that he plays basketball for the thrill and that he has heard about the Generation of Miracles. He explains Kuroko that can smell an opponents smell to some extent. He says that Kuroko should smell weak, but he can't smell anything. It's like Kuroko is odorless. He passes Kuroko the ball and challenges him to a match, to see how Kuroko is like for himself. Kuroko says that he has been planning on playing a one-on-one as well. He takes off his jacket and throws it to the side. They begin playing one-on-one. The match is quickly decided, as Kuroko is desperatly weak in comparison to Kagami. Kuroko tries to shoot, but misses or gets bocked, fumbles the ball and is much slower the Kagami. Kagami thinks by himself that Kuroko's movements are that of an amateur.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 27 Seirin vs Kaijō Interhigh preliminaries Semi-finals Finals Final league Return of Kiyoshi Training Camp Interhigh Pre-Winter Cup Kuroko arrives at Seirin's training a little late and announces that he brought a dog in a box. He tells them that he found the dog in the park of Seirin High School and couldn't bear leaving it, so he took it to practice. Meanwhile, the dog has crawled up Kuroko's head and shaking his tail. Izuki looks at the dog more closely and asks if the dog doesn't remind them of someone. It turns out that the dog resembles Kuroko a lot, so Koga decides to call him Tetsuya #2. Winter Cup preliminaries Final league Skill Though Kuroko is extremely fragile, fairly weak and distressingly slow, Kuroko's talents allow him to play a central role in any team. Possessing a superbly observant eye in addition to his ability to blend in invisibly to any environment, Kuroko can perform imperceptible passes and virtually unstoppable steals, getting the ball to and between his teammates faster than opponents can react. His near-invisibility makes him highly susceptible to on-court injuries however, this is not effective indefinitely. If he is left in play too long, opponents grow used to his misdirection tactics; as such, he must be placed on the bench at varying points in any match to prevent this. * 's ball using his misdirection]]Misdirection: Accordingly to his gloomy and silent personality, he is pretty hard to notice. In adition to that, he has also developped a playing technique using that "invisibility". He simply behaves as if another player will get the ball and not him. He pushes the opponents to focuse their attention to someone else and then steps in unexpectedly. When the opponent can't see him, it is much easier to steal the ball. Misdirection is a technique that fools the opponent's senses. This is how he got his nickname, the "phantom player".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 47 * Invisible pass: Following from his misdirection, Kuroko uses himself as a relay for passes and redirecs the ball to another player by just gently touching it. He receives the ball from another player and immediatly changes its course to a free player. This pass is very hard to predict and almost always leads to a goal. * Full court pass: When the opponents score, Kuroko takes the ball, spins avery fast and releases the ball to fly across the whole court. The pass is very fast and powerful, and flies in a straight line. He first showed this in the game against Shūtoku High, in a fast-break with Kagami against Midorima.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 26, page 16&17 In their second match, Kuroko showed his full court pass without spinning first.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 87, page 12 * Accelerating pass: As an extension of his regular pass, Kuroko can also move the ball even quicker. He only does this if his imperceptible pass can be intercepted at some point. When he receives the ball, he punches it directly to a free player. This way, the force behind the pass will increase greatly and the ball will move much faster. This pass is also called the Ignite Pass. But because this pass is very powerfull, only some players can catch it succesfully. In Seirin, Kuroko only passes this way to Kagami and occasionly to Teppei Kiyoshi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 16 * with his invisible drive]]Vanishing drive: After being soundly defeated by Daiki Aomine, Kuroko trains himself to evolve his play style. Given the absolute presence and importance of the ball in play, it had been previously thought impossible for Kuroko to maintain his misdirection while in possession of the ball; as such the time he spends handling the ball on court is extremely minimal. He has overcome this previous limitation, and has developed the ability to imperceptibly move past players while dribbling the ball, creating his own 'invisible' drive. The ability is effective enough to pass through the defenses of even Shintarō Midorima, a member of the Generation of Miracles. This drive can also pass Takao's Hawk's Eye.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 91, page 18 Kazuya Hara has speculated that Kuroko uses blinking to get passed the defense, but this has been proven wrong. * Kuroko Kagami alley-oop: A move that Kuroko and Kagami often execute. One of the opponents tries to pass, but Kuroko intercepts the ball. He smacks the ball onto the ground in the direction of the basket. Kagami jumps high in the sky, grabs the ball and dunks it in. They have first showed this in the match against Shinkyō AcademyKuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 4, 5 & 6 and did it again in the game against Seihō High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 22, page 7 & 8 Trivia *On the first character poll, Kuroko ranked first, with 2625 votes. He won again on the second poll, this time with 2242 votes. *His name, Kuroko, is an actual Japanese term. It stands for "stagehands" in Japanese theater. The stagehands are the roles of animals, puppets, objects,... fullfilled by the hands of a regular actor. But only his hands are seen, the actor himself is supposed to be "invisible". This is a clear reference to Kuroko's playing style. *The kanji 黒 (Kuro) in his name means black, hinting to him being a "shadow". *Punching the ball with your fist is a violation of the rules. Because Kuroko did this to accelerate the ball, when the volume 4 was published, this was changed to his palm instead of his fist. The second time he did a accelerating pass, it was shown with the palm of his hand.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 16 *In school, his best courses are humanities: history and geography.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Referenced